Conventionally, this type of device comprises connectors intended for electrically connecting the power supply source to the electric appliance. In order to maintain a good connection of the electric power supply source to the electric appliance, it is necessary that these connectors be rigidly attached to the electric appliance, and that the electric wires be brazed on these connectors.